Stepping Stone
by Mrin
Summary: All human! Bella and Edward were the best of friends until Edward moved away when she needed him the most. The relationship that would have sparked between them died quickly. Will emotions rise from the dead with Edward's return or is the love truly dead?
1. Home Again

**AN: Okay guys! So I actually got an idea for something like this from a myspace bulletin. Yeah, wow. I'm pretty much just making this up as I go so bear with me. Positive and negative reviews are welcome. Although I'll spit on the negative ones... :) And tell me if I make some spelling or grammar errors! I do that a lot and never catch it, so thanks in advance if ya help me out there.**

**Disclaimer dood: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, no matter how much I wish it was. I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, aww man.**

* * *

Chapter One  
Home Again

EPOV

I was walking around the neighborhood trying to clear my thoughts when Alice's car sped up next to me on the road. I almost jumped when she honked her horn and yelled for me to get in. I climbed into the passenger seat of her yellow Porshe. The radio was off, which wasn't very Alice-like. That was the first sign that she was about to tell me something major. Her face was the second. She looked like she was about to burst from the excitement.

"Edward! Oh, you'll never believe it! We're moving!!" She yelled happily while I groaned.

What was so hard about believing that? Our family has been moving from state to state since I was 3. My father was a very skilled surgeon and was always getting offers from big hospitals in big cities so we moved every time a better offer came around... which was often.

"No, you don't understand. Ed, we're going back to Forks!" Alice squealed.

"W-What?" I gasped, "Forks? What, why are we- you're kidding..."

The memories of the last time we lived in Forks flashed through my head. School dances, smelly locker rooms, backyard barbeque's, movie nights with my two best friends... I let out another gasp. Jasper and Bella, I had forgotten all about them! We spent every lunch together at school, every weekend watching TV and goofing around, and I spent every second of every one of those days gazing at her. Isabella; my best friend, my first love, my muse, my beautiful brown-eyed angel. She was perfect in every way. I've had a huge crush on her since the first time I saw her blush in 5th grade.  
I looked over to Alice and finally got why she was so excited. She would get to see Jasper again. Alice likes Jasper as much as I like Bella, maybe even more.

We laughed and told old stories of our time at Forks all the way home and I couldn't help but wonder if our time there was going to be this time around.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Mom! Bella won't stop hogging the phone!" Jasper yelled to my mother down the hall.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Oh c'mon! At least we're talking about school! All you'll talk about is," I cleared my throat and put on my deep man voice, "cars and babes and... football!"

Angela burst out laughing on the other end and I let my manly face fade enough for me to laugh with her.

"Bella, get off the phone. I want to talk to you guys." Our mom, Renee, said walking into my room.

I looked at her confused; I never got in trouble for this kind of stuff before, "Uhm, Ang... I'll call you later. Huh? Yeah, I'll finish the report. 'Kay, bye." I hung up and looked up at my mother's smiling face.

"So... what's up?" Jasper said plopping down next to me on my bed.

"Do you guys remember Carlisle Cullen and his family? They used to live down the street? You guys would hang out with Edward and Alice all the time! I remember once when-"

"Mom! Is there a point to this?" The annoyed Jasper interrupted.

"Well, they're moving back here!" Renee said happily.

I looked at Jasper and he had the same blank expression on his face as I did. Then a goofy grin spread across my brother's face like a wild rash. I would bet all of my lucky marbles that he was thinking about Edward's cute little sister and his cute little crush on her. I sighed upon remembering Edward. That boy was the first one to take my breath away. In 5th grade all of the girls thought he was cute and all the boys wanted to be his friend. But he shrugged them all off and hung out with me and Jasper. It's not like we were unpopular, it's just that we weren't at the top of the social pyramid either. Edward found it somewhere in his big heart to give us a chance. He would come over all the time and we would all end up with string cheese up our noses by the end of the day. I smiled at the memory of my Edward. His bronze hair all a mess on his head, his green eyes shining bright in the sunlight, and his wonderful musical laugh that I could listen to for hours. I wondered how he looked now, and if he would still want to hang out with the kids in the back of the lunch room...

"When?" Jasper asked, eyes shining with excitement.

"Tonight!" Renee said, her excitement matching Jasper's, "But that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. They haven't found a place to live yet so your father and I invited them to stay with us until they can-"

"Wait.. what?!" This time it was me interrupting my mother.

Jasper groaned while Renee explained how everything was going to go down. All I could think of as she talked was: _Edward Cullen is coming back! And he'll be sleeping in the room next to mine..._

**

* * *

**

**Dun dun dun.  
Man, I didn't even know I was going there.  
I wrote this whole other part out of the first time Bella and Edward see each other but I think I can't use it anymore.  
Aw man! Well, whatevs. I'll figure out a way to fit it in.**

**Sooo, thanks for sticking around and reading all of Chapter one :)  
Again, please rate and review. I want to know if you guys like it so far or have any suggestions or stuff like that.**

**Wooo!**

**-mreen**


	2. Reunion

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! You seriously are the bomb :D**

**Sooo, let me clear some things up here.  
Edward and Alice are brother and sister with Carlisle and Esme as their parents.  
Bella and Jasper are brother and sister with Charlie and Renee as their parents.  
Uhmm... Rosalie is just a rich preppy girl who's going out with the quarterback Emmett!  
And Jasper and Emmett are total buds.  
Bella hangs out with the semi popular crowd (which consists of Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and some other kids who don't have names) but she doesn't necessarily like all of them, if you catch my drift.**

**Disclaimer: I own a cat named Chrissy, but in no way do I own Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series.**

**AND NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE, CHAPTER TWO! (hey that rhymed!)**

* * *

Chapter Two  
Reunion

EPOV

"Carlisle, my good man! How have you been!" Charlie, Bella and Jasper's father, ran up to us and swallowed us in his giants arms, "Whoa, Edward! Alice! You two have grown up so much!" He practically yelled in the middle of the airport.

"Yeah Charlie, what do you expect? It's been nearly 3 years!" Carlisle replied shaking the old man's hand.

Charlie had the biggest, goofiest smile on his face as he greeted each one of us and directed us to our bags. He had no doubtingly just come from work because he was still in his dark blue uniform, badge and hat in place. But he didn't look mean and scary like officers normally do, he looked happy and cheerful. His smile lit up his face and made him look 20 years younger. I heard a tiny shriek come from behind us and saw a flash of brown hair tackle my mother. My heart filled with joy but soon popped when I realized that was Bella's mother, not Bella herself. _Of course it's not her, why would Bella attack mom in a hug like that?_ I thought to myself, _seriously Edward, get some common sense!_

My father and I rode with Charlie in his cruiser while Alice and my mother rode with Renee in her red BMW 318. (**AN**: I know nothing about cars, just letting you know now. All my info is from the trusted and great GOOGLE!) We pulled up to a light brown house that looked slightly bigger than the others on the block. It was surrounded by plants and flowers of all kinds -- like something out of a movie. Due to the constant rain in Forks, plants always got their daily watering, which explained the blossoming flowers everywhere.

"Alright there Edward, you'll be staying with Jasper in his room while you guys are here. But he's at work now so I'll show you around." Charlie said from the front seat.

_It's okay Edward, everything will be just like it was when we left_, I thought to myself, _at least I hope...  
_

* * *

BPOV

"'Kay Bells, we're taking off. You sure you don't want to come?" Mom asked for the umpteenth time.

"No mom, it's fine. I'm fine. I can wait." my nerves kept me babbling as she called a final goodbye and left for the airport, "Oh who am I kidding? I can't wait!" I mumbled to myself.

_Breathe Bella, breathe._ I kept thinking to myself. _Everything will be great! you guys will get caught up and... and... and then what? Will he be different? Well, of course he will! For the love of Pete, I haven't seen him in 3 years! Of course he'll be different._ I scowled myself for being so stupid, _but will he act different? What if he doesn't like us anymore? What if he doesn't like _me_ anymore? What if he just needed time to figure out that we weren't the people he should be hanging out with... What if-  
_But I stopped myself there before my thoughts could get too out of control.

"Everything will be fine." I told myself again and again.

I walked around till I reached the basement and found my old friend, Lou. I picked him up from the stand where he stood in so proudly and began to strum his strings. I've always liked the guitar, but I never had time to learn how to play. When Edward and Alice left our schedules were suddenly cleared. Jasper got into volunteering around the neighborhood and I got into this piece yard sale wonder. My fingers started playing a familiar tune and my voice started humming the lyrics. I almost didn't hear the car pull up in the drive way. I almost didn't hear the door to the basement creak open. Why I almost didn't stop playing was a mystery to me.

* * *

(**AN**: And I almost ended it there, but I'm too nice for that... ahaha)

* * *

EPOV

We walked into the house and set our luggage down by the door. My mother and Renee were gushing about how great the house looked. Charlie and my father were still chatting about insurance prices rising. Alice was off to the side searching through her purse for something. I picked up my two bags and set off into the house to explore. The first door to the right had a big poster of Uncle Sam on it. This was definitely Jasper's room. I set my bags down next to the door and was about to go in when I heard a guitar playing softly and someone humming from down the hall. I walked curiously toward it and as I opened the door the humming turned into the beautiful singing of my angel, my Bella.

_And don't you think that it's time admit it to yourself? _

Maybe I know you better than you care to know yourself

Don't you think that it's time you admit it to yourself?

Ohhh, what's the point for us to talk anymore?

What's the point when there's always something wrong?

Maybe this time- 

My elbow knocked over a vase and she stopped playing, looking up from her guitar to me. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth flopped open in the cutest way when she saw me standing there.

"Uhm, sorry..." I mumbled bending down to pick the shards of the broken vase off the floor.

_Idiot!_ My thoughts screamed at me.

* * *

**WOOO!  
Ahaha, I kind of liked this chapter.  
Did you guys think it was alright?  
Did you guys think it was horrific?**

**Review and tell me.  
And guess the song Bella's singing to win A COOKIE!  
...or something like that :)**

**-mreen**


	3. Caught Up In The Moment

**AN: Lalala, thanks for the reviews :)**

**I'll be busy with the stupid science fair due in 2 weeks(that I barely took notes on yesterday) so I won't be posting things as much.  
And I have a book report due the week of science fair! SHEESH!  
AND! Another book report due the week after science fair.  
And we're reading Shakespeare in class! Gaahhh, so much is going on!**

**(I know, lame excuses. Just bear with me.)  
...and sorry for the annoying notes I always put at the beginning of each chapter, I'll try to cut back on them.**

**oh p.s. I'm pretty sure I misspelled some things in here. Sorry 'bout that :)**

**Disclaimer: I cannot tell a lie! I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters!**

* * *

Chapter Three  
Caught Up In The Moment

BPOV

I heard the sharp ring of glass falling to the floor and looked up from Lou to the guy that's been running through my head all day. I could tell it was him straight off the bat. His bronze hair was as messy as it was when we were kids. His cute round face was now handsome with sharp but somehow soft edges. I looked up into his eyes and found myself gasping. They sparkled and shimmered like deep green emeralds and made his pale skin stand out in beautiful contrast.

"Uhm, sorry..." He said bending down.

I just stared at him not knowing what to say while he cleaned the mess off the floor. He looked quite angry and was muttering something under his breath. He was almost done when the door flew open and knocked him over into the pile of broken glass.

"Bella, are you alri-" Mom started to ask in panic but her eyes darted over to Edward and his bloody hands, "Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry!!"

I burried my face in my hands as my mother apologized to the boy of my dreams.

"Bella, can you help Edward into the main room while I clean this up?" Renee asked with worry spread across her face.

I put Lou down hesitantly and walked over to Edward.

"Uhm... are you alright?" I asked softly looking away from the cut on his hand before I could get sick. It was just my luck that the only other place to look was into those big green eyes of his. I found myself wanting to reach out and touch him, just to make sure he was real...

* * *

EPOV

I had embarrassed myself twice within the last 5 minutes. _Surely_, I thought to myself, _any hope for me and Bella(if there ever was one) is gone now. She won't want someone like this. She probably thinks I'm the most incon-_

All my thoughts disappeared as her brown eyes looked into mine. They were beautiful; she was beautiful. I studied her for the first time since I saw her: her shiny brown hair fell to the middle of her back and I found myself wanting to run my hands through it to see if it was as soft as it looked, her skin was beautifully pale and glowed in the dim lighting and I found myself wanting to touch her and see if it was as smooth as it looked, her lips were round and delicate and I found myself wanting to kiss her and see if they were as tasty as they looked. (**AN**: Yeah, I went there.)

"Edward?" Bella's soft voice pulled me out of my daydream.

"Hmmm?" I replied getting lost in her eyes again.

She laughed and led me into the hallway. Her laugh was wonderful. It was as beautiful as she was. I could listen to it all day long...

"Hello? Anybody home?" Bella called out, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?" I asked like an idiot.

Her musical laughter reached my ears and made me smile once more, "I asked about your time in Florida." She said.

"Oh!" I sighed, "Florida. It was fine. A bit humid but it's better than the consant rain here." I said with a laugh.

A small smile spread across her lips, "So... did you... make any friends?" she asked looking down.

"None as good as you." I replied with a smile.

It was the truth after all. All of the girls in Florida only wanted to be around me so that other girls would be jealous and all the guys wanted to be in my "posse" so they could get with all the girls that followed me around. I couldn't find one person as nice and caring as Bella or as forgiving and protective as Jasper.

Relief washed over her face and the small smile grew into a dazzling fireworks show, "Let's get you all fixed up." she said taking me over to my father.

* * *

We spent the night catching up and remembering the memories we all thought we forgot. Everything was what I'd hoped for and more. Jasper got home around 11:30PM and he about screamed when he saw us. Jasper and Alice went off into a different room to talk which left me and Bella alone in the living room.

"So Bella, I didn't know you played the guitar!" I exclaimed watching the blush I love so much creep up on her face.

She laughed and said, "Well, I needed something to do when you guys left!"

I smiled at her and thinking quickly said, "Can you play me something?"

She looked surprised and nervous as I got up and walked to the basement. I fetched the guitar she was playing and hurried back into the living room to give it to her. When I handed it to her she looked uneasy and unsure.

"C'mon Bella! Please?" I looked at her from under my lashes trying to persuede her.

"Edward." she growled in a warning tone.

"Bella." I replied matching the tone in her voice.

She signed and just as she was placing the guitar in her lap, her sleepy mother came strolling in.

"Bella? What're you doing up?" Renee said, "Tomorrow's Monday, Bells did you forget you had to-" Renee started but was cut off by Bella's little shriek.

"Oh crap! School!" She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

I laughed and she turned her head sharply towards me, "Shut up, you have to go too!"

_Oh man, how did I forget that?_ I thought. Bella laughed and set her guitar down by the couch. She followed her mother out of the living room but lingered in the door way. When she turned back to me her smile was full of mischief but sparkling joyfully all the same.

"Sweet dreams, Edward." Her whisper had an edge of mockery but sent chills down my spine that wouldn't quit even when I was safely in bed, Jasper snoring in the bunk below mine.

* * *

**Ahahahaha.**

**I finished this Monday night but I went back to edit it today(Wednesday) and I decided to change the last part.  
Originally, Edward asked Bella to play him a song and I ended the chapter there because I couldn't think of a song for her.  
I was thinking about the story today in class and I still couldn't come up with any song that would fit with the story.  
So I thought, "Screw that! I'll just change it!" And change it I did :)**

**Blah blah blah.  
Reviews make me happy.  
When I'm happy I write more chapters.  
You want me to be happy, don't you?**

**-mreen**


	4. First Impressions

**AN: I originally started this chapter differently but then I realized if I started it like that it would change the whole plot!  
So I might post that part in a different chapter later on; I'm not really sure yet.**

**Lalala, thanks for the reviews and stuff.  
:) You guys are bomb.  
Keep it up.**

**Michigan won Miss America!  
And my girl, Indiana, got 2nd place!  
Well poo, Washington was in 3rd place.  
(Yes I watch these types of shows.)**

**Disclaimer: I own diddly squat.**

* * *

Chapter Four  
First Impressions

BPOV

The mood in Jasper's Audi A4 had nervous written all over it while we drove to school. Edward and Alice were quite in the back while Jasper and I tried to cheer them up from the front.

"Oh come on Ed, it's not that bad." Jasper said, "Well, maybe at first it will be. Especially for you. Man! The girls will be all over you like bees on honey! Watch out for that girl Jessica though, she's dangerous-"

"Hey! Jes is my friend." I argued.

"My point exactly. Any friend of yours is trouble." He responded with a laugh.

We took their still silence as a cue for us to shut up. Okay, so maybe we weren't so great at cheering people up...

* * *

First period went without a hitch. Excepting the fact that I had no clue what the teacher was talking about. I couldn't stop thinking about how Edward was doing. What Edward was thinking. If he was thinking of me. Was he paying attention in class? What classes did he have? Is he in any of my classes? Will he want to sit with us at lunch? What if some girls sweeps him off his feet and he forgets about our friendship? Oh, my thoughts were so much calmer when he was a thousand miles away! 

"Miss Swan!" The teacher's loud voice rang through my ears and made me jump.

"Wh-huh?" I looked up still half-dazed.

"I suggest you pay attention the next time we go over a test." She spat at me, throwing down a graded test paper on my desk.

I sunk down in my chair, my cheeks burning from embarrassment. _Stupid Edward_, I curse him in my head, _get out of my thoughts!_

* * *

EPOV

Jasper was right to warn me about Jessica. As soon as I stepped into the class she got that hungry look in her eye. You know, like the kind of look you get when you see this really cool shirt at the store; the kind of shirt that looks great on you. You just _have_ to have it, no matter how much it costs and no matter how many other people want it. I handed my slip to the teacher, who smiled and sent me to the seat next to Jessica. I gulped and watched her eyebrows pull up as I approached her.

"Hey cutie," She cooed an smiled flirtatiously, "my name is Jessica."

"Uhh, hi... Jessica. I'm Edward." I said forcing a smile and looking back to the front.

"So, where are you from?" She asked.

"Florida." I answered not looking back at her.

"Ohh, that must have been fun!" I could hear the fake enthusiasm leaking out of her voice.

"Yep." I murmured as the teacher started instructing the class.

I could feel Jessica's stare, as well as others, throughout the class but tried to put it out of my head... unsuccessfully. I found myself getting pulled into conversations with strangers when all I wanted was to ignore them. I soon realized it wasn't just Jessica who wanted me to herself, it was every girl that had laid their eyes on me. I was a magnet for their eyes, and I hated every bit of it. The bell rang a long hour later and I jumped out of my seat before someone could start up a conversation with me again.

I got lost on my way to second period and ran into the door with seconds to spare. I took a quick glance around the room while the teacher signed my slip. I breathed a sign of relief when I saw Bella's smiling face, but I drew my air back when I saw who she was talking to. Jessica.

"Alright class, settle down and get into your seats!" Mr. Varner yelled to the class, who didn't pay him any attention, then turned to me, "We don't have any empty seats at the moment but Tyler is absent today so you can sit next to..." He scanned the room, "Bella."

I smiled and thanked him. I walked to the table Bella was leaning against, talking to Jessica.

"Hey Bells!" I greeted her cheerfully.

She looked up, slightly surprised to see me standing in front of her but smiled none the less. God, I loved her smile.

"You... you two know each other?" Jessica asked doubtfully.

* * *

BPOV

"OhmygoodnessBella!" Jes slurred when she ran up to me.

"What happened?" I asked warily.

We walked into second period where everyone was still standing and chatting. Mr. Varner was writing something up on the board and didn't pay us too much attention. Just like always.

"I met the most amazing guy." She said more calmly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yes! Bella, he is so freakin' HOTT!" She said fanning her face with her papers.

I laughed, "Who is it?" I already knew the answer.

"His name is Edward. Oh god Bella, don't you think that's like... the hottest name ever? You should see this guy he's so-" Jessica stopped talking when she noticed someone over my shoulder.

"Hey Bells!" Edward's warm voice greeted me.

I looked up to his beautiful face and smiled. The image of him that was swimming in my head for the last hour wasn't as good as the real thing. His beauty shocked me every time I saw him. I could feel all the girls in the room stare at him as he stood there in all his glorious beauty.

"You... you two know each other?" Jessica asked, clearly jealous.

My smile widened, "Oh, yeah. Me and Edward here, we go way back." I said looking at him.

That wonderful symphony of laughter came out of his mouth and filled the room with heart-melting goodness. Jessica looked at me with wide, doubtful eyes and went to her seat at Mr.Varner's command. I got Edward caught up in what we were doing in class and it seemed like almost moments later that the shrill loud bell rang. I sighed and said goodbye to Edward. Time moved too fast when I was with him and too slow without him. Third and four period dragged on forever with teachers lecturing us about this and that. When the lunch bell finally rang I sprang out of my seat and hurried to the cafeteria. I stopped in the doorway to look for Edward or Alice, or even Jasper. All I found was Mike's goofy face in mine.

"Looking for someone?" He asked.

"Yep." I said avoiding his eyes. I knew what would happen if we started a conversation.

"So... who?" He questioned, trying to pull my wandering attention to him.

"Just a friend." I muttered.

Mike stood there looking at me while I looked around the crowded cafeteria. He looked like he wanted to say something but his attempts were thrashed by a certain someone's beautiful voice.

"Hey Bella!" Edward smiled running up to my side.

A smile immediately rose to life of my lips, "Hey Edward, I was looking for you."

"Well here I am." He laughed motioning to himself.

I laughed with him and looked over to Mike. His mouth had dropped open and he was staring at us like he'd just seen a car crash.

"Uhm, Edward... This is Mike. Mike, this is Edward." I motioned to each of them.

Mike's expression went back to normal(well, as normal as Mike can get) and he took a hold of Edward's outstretched hand. Both of their knuckles were white as they gripped each other's hands and glared at one another through incredulous eyes. Mike let go first. Edward seemed pleased and led me away to find a table to sit at. I could feel Mike's glaring eyes on my back throughout the whole lunch but I was too distracted by Edward to really care.

* * *

**So, wow.  
This chapter basically sucked :)  
Ahahaha. Sorry guys.  
I had some extreme writer's block.  
As well as unfinished homework to keep me busy.  
(which I still haven't finished...)**

**Reviews both good and bad are welcome.  
Suggestions and criticism are needed.  
Everything is appreciated.  
So click that button people!**

**thrash  
_v._  
3. To defeat _utterly_; vanquish.**

**-mreen**


	5. Battle

**AN: ****_DID YOU KNOW?  
_If you're reading this now-you pretty much rock.  
If you've reviewed any of the other chapters-you've made me queal with happiness.  
If you're my internet connection right now-I want you to come back!**

**You guys are bomb :)  
I really did squeal when I was reading reviews.  
And my internet really is out!  
GAH!**

**Disclaimer: I own a giant stuffed lion named Roger, but no gorgeous vampires. Aw, poop.**

* * *

Chapter Seven  
Taking Chances

EPOV

For the remainder of the week I wallowed in my own personal hell. Bella and Mike were set to go out... ugh. I shuddered when I thought about what that boy wanted to do with my Bella. My sweet little Bella... How could she like _that_? From what I've heard, Mike has always been a bother; why did she choose now to agree to a date? This was torture! Everyday I'd have to sit there in fifth period watching them make googly eyes at each other and sending little notes across the room. When the final bell rang on Friday I rushed to my car and sped home wanting to be as far away from the new couple as possible. I couldn't explain what was happening to my emotions. I've never been much of a jealous person, but seeing Bella with that horrible idiotic Mike Newton triggered something in me. She could be with someone so much better. She deserved someone that cared for her when she was sick and held her close when she felt cold and did whatever they could to be around her. She shouldn't be with someone so self-centered and perverted like Mike. She should be with someone that would apprichiate her. Someone like... me.

_Don't kid yourself Edward_, I shook those thoughts from my head, _she doesn't love you. She doesn't even like you; at least not like you like her. _

I sighed flopping down on the couch and turned on the TV. The channel was set on some spanish soap opera that I quickly changed. 

"Ah Spongebob." I spoke to the TV. "I wish I were you. I'd never have to worry about girls or school or stupid Mike Newton. I could just sit around all day and... be a sponge." I sighed again.

"Seriously Edward." Alice's voice shot me up into sitting position, "You're pathetic."

I groaned, "Alice, go bother someone else. I'm not in the mood."

She ignored my words and stepped in front of me, "Here's a thought Mr. Mopey, if you don't want Bella and Mike to go out: do something about it. Tell her the truth."

I looked up questioningly, "The truth?"

"That you love her," she waved her hand like it was no big deal, "duh."

I blinked a few times, "What?"

Alice scoffed and walked to the stairs, "It's not like it's a secret. Anyone with eyes can see it."

It took me until she was two steps from the top to respond, "What good would that do?"

"Oh my God, Edward." Alice turned back around, "I thought you were smart." she shook her head and looked at me with impatient eyes, "You like Bella. Bella likes you. You think she would keep that filthy Mike Newton when she could have you? Please, give the girl some credit; she'd do the right thing."

I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. Alice sighed, "Idiot." she mumbeled and walked off to her room.

_Bella... likes...me? _I couldn't wrap my brain around the thought. I didn't know if it was the right thing to do to trust Alice. She'd tricked me in the past and will no doubtedly trick me in the future... how could I be so sure she wasn't tricking me now? And what if Bella really _did_ like me? What if Alice was telling the truth? Could I ruin our friendship if I told her the truth? A thousand thoughts swam around in my head, all of them leading me to the same conclusion: I've got to suck it up and take a chance.

* * *

Saturday morning brought the good news about Bella's date.

"It was that bad, huh?" I overhead Alice's part of the conversation through my bedroom wall. "Ew, why did he do that?" Alice gasped, "What?! Oh my God, Bella. I'm so sorry!" there was a long pause followed by laughter, "Really? I would be so freaked out." more laughter, "Oh man, I would have loved to see his face when that happened!" another pause, "So, did he give you a kiss goodnight?"

My breath caught as I waited for a response. I heard Alice gasp. _Oh no... _But my worries were gone as she started laughing, "Oh my God! That boy is delusional." she said through laughter. I was about to get up but something Alice asked caught my attention, "So are you gonna? Go out again, I mean?" there was a long pause. Longer than any of the other pauses; it was killing me to know what Bella was saying. Finally Alice spoke, "I think you should give it a chance. It's not like he planned it to go down like that... well, yes and no. But he can't be all bad, can he?" a short pause, "Do whatever you want Bella, just as long as it works." another short pause, "It is! You should have seen him the other day. Bella, just follow the plan. Everything's gonna work out, trust me."

The plan? There was a plan? A plan for what? A plan to make me miserable? If so, it sure as hell was working.

* * *

BPOV

The week went by slower than ever. I was keeping up with the plan but I was slowly starting to lose it. I didn't want to keep pretending to be interested in what Mike was talking about. It took everything I had not to shut down and tune his chatter out during our last date. And I had to go through that again? I hoped Edward would follow through with his part of the plan before I could suffer any longer, but he seemed to be oblivious to us. I was really having second thoughts about the plan when I noticed how Edward didn't once seem bothered by Mike and my flirting. Hah, if you could even call it that. All I had to do was look over and Mike would start trying to win me over. I felt bad using him like this. It didn't feel right to let him think he had a chance to catch my heart. He had no clue it already belonged to Edward.

"Hey Bella!" Mike's cheery voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Mike." I said, walking out of my last class of the day on Friday.

"So, do you want to do something this weekend?" he asked hopefully.

I blinked trying to get my expression to stay pleasant, "I'm not sure if I can yet. I'll call you later."

He didn't seem fazed by my almost rejection, "Great! I'll talk to you later then."

He came closer and gave me an all too-friendly hug. I pushed him off after a few seconds and mumbeled a quick goodbye before turning the corner. There stood Edward, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He was taking big long breaths as if trying to control his breathing. I stepped back onto a twig and his eyes shot open.

"Uhm..." I laughed nervously, "Hey."

He nodded slightly and turned away from me. I groaned as he took a step into the darkness of the surounding trees. "Edward," I whined, "come back."

He stopped and turned halfway around to face me, "Don't you have enough company from you _boyfriend_?" he spat the last word with hatered.

I was taken back by the biterness in his tone, "My-my what?"

He faced me full on with green eyes ablaze, "Mike Newton. That's what he is, right? You stupid little boyfriend?"

I blinked trying to adjust to the anger pulsating from Edward's body, "W-Why do you care?" I replied, voice cracking.

The anger from his eyes vanished. It was replaced by a look of desperation; a look of longing. He took two long strides to me and let his hands travel up to lock my face in place. They were smooth and gentle, nothing like Mike's rough and dirty ones. His thumb stroked the line of my jaw as he tilted my face up to meet his. His eyes sparkled in grey sunlight as he gazed at me. His pale face was alive with a light flushed color and his hair was it's usual cute mess atop his head. He was too beautiful. I felt so small in his hands, but it felt so right.

"Bella..." he spoke in a tone just above a whisper, "You deserve so much better... Mike's not good for you." his velet voice was hypnotizing.

"Then who is good for me?" I asked in the same hushed tone, raising an eyebrow.

A small smile spread across his lips as one of his hands slid to the back of my neck. He pulled me closer to him, all the while keeping his eyes locked with mine. His lips looked so inviting... I wanted badly to close the little space between us and taste his sweet kiss.

"Bella, you know the car is... ah!" Jasper's voice cut in. He stood at the corner with his eyes on Edward and me, "Sorry... I uh, yeah. Sorry." he raised his hands and backed away slowly, "Didn't mean to interrupt just... okay. Yeah. See you guys later!"

I closed my eyes and let out a breath of frustrastion.

_Dammit Jasper!_

* * *

**I was actually gonna make them kiss in this chapter.  
But their first kiss should be special...  
So I'm saving it for a couple chapters down the road :)  
Oh, haha. And sorry that I skipped like two weeks of details here.  
I didn't feel like explaining everything that happened.**

**How should I start the next chapter?  
Actually end this scene or skip to the next day or something?**

**Suggestions?  
Comments?  
Review it up!**

**-mreen**


	6. The Plan

**AN: Oh look! A new kid in my class.  
How freakin great. He's kinda cute, but it's seriously JUST like what happens to Bella in Twilight.  
Everyone is gushing over him just because he's new.  
Gimme a break-actually just give him a break.**

**Thanks for the reviews :D  
You guys are going crazy with that button! Keep it up.  
I wanna thank Sarahj259 and School Librarian for making me laugh :D**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, please don't sue me.**

* * *

Chapter Six  
The Plan

BPOV

"God, she just makes me want to punch a baby." Jasper whispered to Alice and me at the dinner table.

He was talking about the oh-so-lovely Jessica. So lovely in fact, that she spent the day helping the Cullens unpack. I scoffed at the thought. Jessica wasn't a hands-on kind of person; she didn't help you out of the water, she watched you drown. The whole day she was there in the background. Her voice was like the hum of some energetic radio host that got off at the sound of his own voice. The time when her mouth wasn't on constant fast forward, her eyes were glued on Edward. It made my skin crawl and fists clench when she got that look in her eyes. I'd seen it before with Mike, and even with Eric once in seventh grade, but never had she gone after a guy that she knew was important to me. Edward was... well, Edward just was for me. He was my friend; my _best _friend. But sometimes when we were together, it felt like there was something more. But what was I supposed to do? Cut off my emotions? Not like Edward? _Edward Cullen?_ That's question Einstein would have failed an answer to. Jessica felt it. I know she did. She knew there was something between Edward and me but she couldn't let it go. When Jessica sets her eyes on a goal, she sets it-or humiliates herself trying.

"Bella, how can you stand that?" Alice whispered through tight lips, narrowing her eyes on the enemy.

I signed, "Honestly Alice, I have no idea."

I was starting to see the line being drawn in our friendship. I was starting to really hate Jessica. I couldn't even remember how nice she was to me before or how many cookies she'd shared with me in kinder garden. Those memories were replaced by the painful images of Jessica with Edward. Jessica with Edward. Jessica with Edward. _Jessica with Edward! _That should be the name of the next big horror movie.

"Bella... Are you alright dear?" my mother's concerned voice sliced through my thoughts.

"Never better." I muttered stabbing the meatball on my plate with a little too much force. It split in half; one part rolling off my end of the table, the other falling into Jessica's lap. It took her a few seconds to register what had happened.

"Bella!" she shrieked and nearly fell out of her chair. Edward caught her arm and steadied her in her seat. Jessica turned beat red.

I looked around to find the room filled with smiles that were trying to hold back laughter. Even Edward looked amused. Alice let out a small giggle, which caused Jasper to laugh, which made Alice laugh harder and Jessica turn a deeper shade of red as she cleaned the now orange-ish stain on the crotch of her white capris. I couldn't control myself; my smile burst into a fit of laughter. The adults looked as embarrassed as Jessica but they all had smiles playing on their lips. Jessica stood, frustrated, and stomped her way into the bathroom. Her eyes caught mine on her way out and I couldn't help but notice the murderous glare she gave.

_If looks could kill_, my laughter quited a bit, _I'd be _so _dead right now.  
_

* * *

(AN: Can you imagine the look on Jessica's face if something like that happened to her in front of Edward? Funny, isn't it?)

* * *

Sunday passed without any talk about what happened at the dinner table the night before. We did our homework like the great students we are (sarcasm intended). Jasper and I spent most of the day with Edward and Alice helping them get settled. By the end of the weekend the house was just right.

"Bella!" Alice flagged me down on the way to the car, "Can I talk to you?" she said in a hushed tone when she got closer.

I motioned for Jasper to hold on, he nodded, and turned back to Alice. "What do you wanna talk about?"

She looked me straight in the eye, "You like Edward."

It wasn't a question; she said it in the same tone she would the answer to a math problem. I blinked at her a few times, trying to look like I didn't know what she was talking about. She raised an eyebrow at my expression and put a hand on her hip.

"No I don't." my voice shook and I could feel the traitorous blush spreading across my cheeks.

Alice smiled, "You're a sucky actress."

"Well... I... and..." I stumbled over my words, "What's your point?"

Her smile grew, "I've got a plan."

I groaned, "Please Alice, spare me."

"Come on Bella! Don't you trust me?" the smile was replaced by a perfect pout and her eyes widened to saucers.

I sighed and looked down, "I hate when you do that." I mumbled.

"Good, you're in." her voice was back to it's original perky self and the smile played at her lips once more.

_Fantastic. _I thought bitterly.

* * *

Monday came with me in nervous jitters. Alice's plan was... well, it sounded like it _might_ work. I just didn't think I could pull it off. I drew in a deep breath and stepped into the war zone. A.k.a. lunch. I stood in line and debated with my thoughts on the right thing to do. Follow the plan or improvise? Alice ran up and stood in line right behind me. As if reading the doubt on my face she reassured me for the hundredth time,

"Don't worry. Just trust me, I know what I'm doing."

And for the hundredth time I doubted her still, "Alice... I don't know if he'll fall for it. Even you said I suck at acting."

She sighed, "Bella, please. The boy's got half a brain and no desire to use it. He's not going to notice anything. And it's not like Edward will notice, he'll be so pissed that-"

"Okay!" I snapped.

That was the part of the plan I hated. I didn't want to hurt or anger Edward. Alice said a million and one times it would work but how could I be so sure? Things could backfire in the blink of an eye. The things Alice said might end up stretches of the truth. My doubts could be real. They feel real enough as it is, I don't think I could bear to have Edward speak them aloud.

I made my way over to Mike's table, conscious of a certain boy's wondering eyes on me, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Hey Mike, can I talk to you for a second?"

Mike looked puzzled but didn't object. He followed me to a wall of the cafeteria, out of hearing range of his and my own table. "Hey Bella!" he smiled big and looked down at me.

"Hey... Mike. I was just wondering... uhm." I swallowed hard and put on a smile, "Do you wanna do something this weekend?"

His eyes widened a bit and his mouth was stuck on a goofy grin, "Yes!" he nearly squeaked, "I uhh, I mean yeah. Sure, that'd- that'd be cool." he cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

I laughed and watched his blush, "Uhm, okay then. You can... call me. If you want, I mean. We could always figure the details out in class or something. Or uhh..." I was babbling, trying to find something to say, "Just... here." I opened my bag and ripped the corner of a paper off, wrote my number and handed it to the still smiling Mike.

He looked at it for a few seconds as if it were a piece of gold, "Yeah, I- I will. Thanks Bella. I'm glad you finally agreed!" his smile grew bigger and bigger until it looked like his face had cracked.

"Yeah... see you around, Mike." I waved awkwardly and focused on my feet as they led me to my table.

I finally looked up when I was seated and met the eyes of my furious, shocked, and hurt angel. He searched my eyes for answers but didn't seem to find what he was looking for. He dropped his head and picked at his lunch while Alice's chatter filled my ears. The plan was simple enough. The soul purpose was to make Edward jealous. One look at Edward and you could tell the plan had worked so far. It was the other emotions in his eyes that made me regret letting Alice talk me in to this. I didn't want him to be angry with me. I didn't want to hurt him... All I wanted was him the way he was. I wanted my angel, my Edward. I longed to call him my own... but this was Edward. Edward, my best friend. How am I supposed to know how he feels? How am I supposed to know which acts he does out of love and which ones he does out of friendship? Maybe he didn't love me at all. Maybe this was a bad idea. But how will I ever know if I don't try?

* * *

**Dun dun.**

**Happy Valentine's Day :)  
This chapter was a sucky present, huh?  
Sorry, but I had to do it!  
This is all leading up to something BIG.  
A good big!  
Just bear with me.**

**Suggestions?  
Comments?  
Call 1-800-KISS-MY-ASS.  
Or just click the review button :)**

**-mreen.**

**p.s. - I didn't read this over to make sure it made sense so you can correct me if I'm wrong anywhere.**


	7. Taking Chances

**AN: ****_DID YOU KNOW?  
_If you're reading this now-you pretty much rock.  
If you've reviewed any of the other chapters-you've made me queal with happiness.  
If you're my internet connection right now-I want you to come back!**

**You guys are bomb :)  
I really did squeal when I was reading reviews.  
And my internet really is out!  
GAH!**

**Disclaimer: I own a giant stuffed lion named Roger, but no gorgeous vampires. Aw, poop.**

* * *

Chapter Seven  
Taking Chances

EPOV

For the remainder of the week I wallowed in my own personal hell. Bella and Mike were set to go out... ugh. I shuddered when I thought about what that boy wanted to do with my Bella. My sweet little Bella... How could she like _that_? From what I've heard, Mike has always been a bother; why did she choose now to agree to a date? This was torture! Everyday I'd have to sit there in fifth period watching them make googly eyes at each other and sending little notes across the room. When the final bell rang on Friday I rushed to my car and sped home wanting to be as far away from the new couple as possible. I couldn't explain what was happening to my emotions. I've never been much of a jealous person, but seeing Bella with that horrible idiotic Mike Newton triggered something in me. She could be with someone so much better. She deserved someone that cared for her when she was sick and held her close when she felt cold and did whatever they could to be around her. She shouldn't be with someone so self-centered and perverted like Mike. She should be with someone that would apprichiate her. Someone like... me.

_Don't kid yourself Edward_, I shook those thoughts from my head, _she doesn't love you. She doesn't even like you; at least not like you like her. _

I sighed flopping down on the couch and turned on the TV. The channel was set on some spanish soap opera that I quickly changed. 

"Ah Spongebob." I spoke to the TV. "I wish I were you. I'd never have to worry about girls or school or stupid Mike Newton. I could just sit around all day and... be a sponge." I sighed again.

"Seriously Edward." Alice's voice shot me up into sitting position, "You're pathetic."

I groaned, "Alice, go bother someone else. I'm not in the mood."

She ignored my words and stepped in front of me, "Here's a thought Mr. Mopey, if you don't want Bella and Mike to go out: do something about it. Tell her the truth."

I looked up questioningly, "The truth?"

"That you love her," she waved her hand like it was no big deal, "duh."

I blinked a few times, "What?"

Alice scoffed and walked to the stairs, "It's not like it's a secret. Anyone with eyes can see it."

It took me until she was two steps from the top to respond, "What good would that do?"

"Oh my God, Edward." Alice turned back around, "I thought you were smart." she shook her head and looked at me with impatient eyes, "You like Bella. Bella likes you. You think she would keep that filthy Mike Newton when she could have you? Please, give the girl some credit; she'd do the right thing."

I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. Alice sighed, "Idiot." she mumbeled and walked off to her room.

_Bella... likes...me? _I couldn't wrap my brain around the thought. I didn't know if it was the right thing to do to trust Alice. She'd tricked me in the past and will no doubtedly trick me in the future... how could I be so sure she wasn't tricking me now? And what if Bella really _did_ like me? What if Alice was telling the truth? Could I ruin our friendship if I told her the truth? A thousand thoughts swam around in my head, all of them leading me to the same conclusion: I've got to suck it up and take a chance.

* * *

Saturday morning brought the good news about Bella's date.

"It was that bad, huh?" I overhead Alice's part of the conversation through my bedroom wall. "Ew, why did he do that?" Alice gasped, "What?! Oh my God, Bella. I'm so sorry!" there was a long pause followed by laughter, "Really? I would be so freaked out." more laughter, "Oh man, I would have loved to see his face when that happened!" another pause, "So, did he give you a kiss goodnight?"

My breath caught as I waited for a response. I heard Alice gasp. _Oh no... _But my worries were gone as she started laughing, "Oh my God! That boy is delusional." she said through laughter. I was about to get up but something Alice asked caught my attention, "So are you gonna? Go out again, I mean?" there was a long pause. Longer than any of the other pauses; it was killing me to know what Bella was saying. Finally Alice spoke, "I think you should give it a chance. It's not like he planned it to go down like that... well, yes and no. But he can't be all bad, can he?" a short pause, "Do whatever you want Bella, just as long as it works." another short pause, "It is! You should have seen him the other day. Bella, just follow the plan. Everything's gonna work out, trust me."

The plan? There was a plan? A plan for what? A plan to make me miserable? If so, it sure as hell was working.

* * *

BPOV

The week went by slower than ever. I was keeping up with the plan but I was slowly starting to lose it. I didn't want to keep pretending to be interested in what Mike was talking about. It took everything I had not to shut down and tune his chatter out during our last date. And I had to go through that again? I hoped Edward would follow through with his part of the plan before I could suffer any longer, but he seemed to be oblivious to us. I was really having second thoughts about the plan when I noticed how Edward didn't once seem bothered by Mike and my flirting. Hah, if you could even call it that. All I had to do was look over and Mike would start trying to win me over. I felt bad using him like this. It didn't feel right to let him think he had a chance to catch my heart. He had no clue it already belonged to Edward.

"Hey Bella!" Mike's cheery voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Mike." I said, walking out of my last class of the day on Friday.

"So, do you want to do something this weekend?" he asked hopefully.

I blinked trying to get my expression to stay pleasant, "I'm not sure if I can yet. I'll call you later."

He didn't seem fazed by my almost rejection, "Great! I'll talk to you later then."

He came closer and gave me an all too-friendly hug. I pushed him off after a few seconds and mumbeled a quick goodbye before turning the corner. There stood Edward, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He was taking big long breaths as if trying to control his breathing. I stepped back onto a twig and his eyes shot open.

"Uhm..." I laughed nervously, "Hey."

He nodded slightly and turned away from me. I groaned as he took a step into the darkness of the surounding trees. "Edward," I whined, "come back."

He stopped and turned halfway around to face me, "Don't you have enough company from you _boyfriend_?" he spat the last word with hatered.

I was taken back by the biterness in his tone, "My-my what?"

He faced me full on with green eyes ablaze, "Mike Newton. That's what he is, right? You stupid little boyfriend?"

I blinked trying to adjust to the anger pulsating from Edward's body, "W-Why do you care?" I replied, voice cracking.

The anger from his eyes vanished. It was replaced by a look of desperation; a look of longing. He took two long strides to me and let his hands travel up to lock my face in place. They were smooth and gentle, nothing like Mike's rough and dirty ones. His thumb stroked the line of my jaw as he tilted my face up to meet his. His eyes sparkled in grey sunlight as he gazed at me. His pale face was alive with a light flushed color and his hair was it's usual cute mess atop his head. He was too beautiful. I felt so small in his hands, but it felt so right.

"Bella..." he spoke in a tone just above a whisper, "You deserve so much better... Mike's not good for you." his velet voice was hypnotizing.

"Then who is good for me?" I asked in the same hushed tone, raising an eyebrow.

A small smile spread across his lips as one of his hands slid to the back of my neck. He pulled me closer to him, all the while keeping his eyes locked with mine. His lips looked so inviting... I wanted badly to close the little space between us and taste his sweet kiss.

"Bella, you know the car is... ah!" Jasper's voice cut in. He stood at the corner with his eyes on Edward and me, "Sorry... I uh, yeah. Sorry." he raised his hands and backed away slowly, "Didn't mean to interrupt just... okay. Yeah. See you guys later!"

I closed my eyes and let out a breath of frustrastion.

_Dammit Jasper!_

* * *

**I was actually gonna make them kiss in this chapter.  
But their first kiss should be special...  
So I'm saving it for a couple chapters down the road :)  
Oh, haha. And sorry that I skipped like two weeks of details here.  
I didn't feel like explaining everything that happened.**

**How should I start the next chapter?  
Actually end this scene or skip to the next day or something?**

**Suggestions?  
Comments?  
Review it up!**

**-mreen**


	8. Road Trip

_!!!IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!  
This chapter is really really bad. I'm not descriptive and the idea is pretty lame. Sorry about that, bad week. The next chapter is so much better. Stick around!_

AN: **Wooooo! You guys are too awesome.  
Thanks for all the reviews :D**

**The majority of people that answered my question said they wanted the scene at the end of chapter 7 to continue to the beginning of this chapter.  
There were some people that wanted it the other way also and everyone gave good enough reasons for me to change my mind, but I choseeeeeeee...**

**Disclaimer: You're going to make me say it aren't you? Fine! I don't own anything! Are you happy now? Gawd.**

* * *

Chapter Eight  
Road Trip

EPOV

As Jasper fled I kept my hold on Bella. I didn't want the moment to end; I wanted to keep Bella with me always. The look in her eyes showed the same want as mine. I pulled her body closer to mine and rested my forehead against hers. Her soft hands traveled up my torso and locked around my neck. We were close enough that I felt her sweet hot breath against my face. Her cheek felt smooth and hot with a pink blush against my palm as I found myself leaning in to close the inches between us.

"Stupid Edward. Why doesn't he call if he-" Alice stopped mid-mumble and looked at the scene in front of her with wide eyes, "Oh... crap."

I felt Bella slip out of my hold, she groaned, "You've got to be kidding me." she said with her face in her hands.

I glared at Alice who was standing there looking embarrassed and uncomfortable, "Uhh, I'm gonna... car. Yeah, see you." she waved and ran off to the parking lot.

I turned back to Bella who still had her face buried in her hands. I sighed and began to walk around her. When she stood to the side of me I leaned in and whispered, "Think about what I said."

I jogged after Alice and found her leaning against my Volvo. She was picking at her nails with a small smile.

"Hey, Alice?" she looked up as I beckoned her away from my car, "I hate you."

She scoffed, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Edward." she slid into the passenger's seat as I started the car, "Are you really going to tell me you wanted your guys' first kiss to be behind the school near the dumpsters?"

I thought about it for a moment and answered, "Well it's better than no kiss at all."

She shook her head and messed with the radio dial. She didn't say anything more on the ride home but her eyes were alive with a forming plan. The last time I followed one of Alice's diabolical plans was... oh, that's right: never. Our brains didn't think the same way. Alice could only see potential with Bella and me, whereas I could only see the things pulling us back and telling us it wasn't right. As soon as we stepped foot on the wooden paneling in out house, the Alice-bomb blew.

"So, Edward..." she scanned me up and down, "What was that you said in the-"

"Alice," I stood towering above her, "don't even think about it."

"Too late." I heard her mumble as I marched upstairs to my room.

I turned on the loudest music I could find and flopped down on my bed. Thoughts of Bella swam in my brain until she was all I could think about. I found myself wondering about the almost kiss at school. Would I be doing anything different now if it had happened? Well, besides jumping for joy. And would Bella be glad or disgusted by it? Bella was always a hard person to read. Sure, you could see that she was embarrassed or angry by her expression but you had no real clue about why she felt that way. I've never been able to figure her brain out; it's frightening in a way and relieving in another. Frightening because I had no clue what she thought of me or of any other boy in school. Relieving because sometimes I didn't want to know; sometimes it was better to learn along the way than know everything straight off the bat. The minutes that I spent thinking of Bella turned to hours and before I could come to a real conclusion it was dinner time. As I sat there I was engulfed with stories about the day from my family. I didn't feel at all hungry; my fork was busy rearranging food to make it look like I had eaten something.

"What do you think Edward?" Alice's perky voice brought me back to the world.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "Bella, Jasper, and I are going to Port Angels tomorrow. Do you wanna come with?"

"I dunno Alice..." I searched my brain for an excuse, "I... have a lot of homework and I have to study for the test on Monday..."

She shot me a look, "Yeah, right. Come on Edward! Please, please, _please_ will you come?"

"Oh, Edward!" my mother's voice cut in, "You haven't been to Port Angel since you were little! Don't you think it would be fun to get out of the house with some friends?"

"It sounds like fun," Carlisle stated, "you should go, Ed."

I stared at my family in disbelief. _They were ganging up on me! _Alice had a smug look on her face telling me there was no point in arguing.

I sighed, "Alright, I'll go."

Alice's smile grew and grew until I was sure her mouth would fall off. I couldn't help to shudder at the mischievous look that had found it's way back in her eyes. She had a plan, and she was going to make me follow it whether I wanted to or not.

* * *

BPOV

I traced the pattern on the passenger seat as Alice chatted to Jasper about some nonsense. Edward kept his eyes on the road, hands firmly on the wheel, and mouth shut. If anyone had bothered to tell me the night before that Edward would be coming on our little trip, I would have refused straight way. There was tension between us that I didn't know how to fix. Alice kept her happy voice loud to drown out any feelings of discomfort on the way to Port Angels.

"So Bella," Alice turned her attention to me, "What's with you and Mike these days?"

I kept my eyes down, "What do you mean?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's hands get a tighter grip on the steering wheel. Alice laughed, "I mean are you guys like... boyfriend and girlfriend?"

His knuckles were turning white as my cheeks were turning red, "No, we're just... friends." I mumbled.

Alice laughed again, "Really? I would have thought after those long nights at-"

"Hey Alice!" Jasper interrupted, "Did you hear about that new movie coming out today? We should see it."

Jasper then launched into a full on description of the newest horror flick. I gave him an appreciative look before turning to peer out the windshield in front of me. Edward's hands released the wheel from the death grip and his eyes darted to me every few minutes. My face flushed as I felt his gaze on my face. I sank down in the seat and prayed we would get to Port Angels soon.

* * *

**Man! That took forever.  
You have no idea how many times I rewrote this chapter.**

**Well, I'm going through some totally great friend drama here, so sorry if I'm not updating as much.  
And to further my list of excuses: I have a book report due next week :D good thing I haven't chosen a book yet, huh?  
God, I'm so lazy.**

**Comments?  
Suggestions?  
Don't be shy!  
Click that button!**

**-mreen**


	9. Butterflies

**AN: Whoa, yeah sorry guys.  
The last chapter pretty much sucked.  
But I've told you all my lame excuses and I hope you'll accept this chapter as a peace offering.  
Please don't kill me :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is to Stephenie Meyer as Taco the Hippo is to Marina Maska.**

* * *

Chapter Nine  
Butterflies

BPOV

When we finally made our way into Port Angels the tension started to loosen. We decided to catch the next showing of the movie Jasper was so amped about. Mind you, that wasn't my first choice. I would do almost anything before I sat in a dark theater with Edward by my side while some poor girl got her brains eaten on the screen. Whining doesn't help much when you've out-voted by three, though. We payed for our tickets and bought the essential movie snacks and made our way to theater number four. The previews were showing and people had already claimed the seats in the middle. All that was left was the very front rows and the very back. Alice and Jasper started making their way to the front when Edward pulled them back.

"You're going to lose your hearing up there." he whispered, "Come on, let's find some seats in the back."

Alice scoffed, "Edward, there's no point in coming to the movies and not getting your money's worth. If you want the full experience, you have to ride shotgun!"

Jasper looked as if he could kiss Alice at that moment. That was the same argument he held every time we went out for a movie night. Edward on the other hand looked at his sister in disbelief.

"I think we should sit back there." I pitched in, "Then we could actually see the whole screen."

Jasper laughed at this causing the people near us to whisper shushes. Edward smiled the first real smile that night and gave his sister a smug look. She rolled her eyes, "Then you two can sit back there and we'll sit up here." she took a hold of Jasper's arm and dragged him to two empty seats in the third row.

I stood there blinking after them with Edward next to me, just as perplexed. She wanted... _me..._ to sit... _alone... _in the dark lit back row with... _Edward?! _I gasped, _she planned this! _That evil little pixie! I looked over to Edward who still had a mess of clueless all over his face. The flashes on the screen in front of him made his features glow as if he was a true angel. His green eyes sparkled as beautiful as ever and his pale face looked as if Michelangelo carved it from stone. His eyes were distant as he looked at me and his lips curved into a small smile. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of a distant shill scream. I whipped my head in the direction with a jolt and immediately felt stupid for doing so. The movie had started, the scream belonged to a thin small girl running to her home from the beach. Edward chuckled and slipped his warm hand into mine. The feeling of fuzzy caterpillars invaded my stomach at his touch as he led me to our seats. He chose the very back row, which was empty except for two teenage girls staring intently at the screen. His hand kept a gentle hold on mine as the movie progressed, as if he didn't know if he should keep it or let it free. As soon as the killing began I was gripping to his hand like it was my only way of not falling off the edge of the earth. I heard his soft laughter at my reaction to the zombie popping out of its grave and looked to see an amused smile playing at his lips.

"Doesn't this scare you at all?" I whispered.

He laughed lightly, "Believe me Bella, I've seen worse."

I was about to send a sarcastic remark his way but the audience's reaction to what was on the screen stopped me. The people in seats closest to us were either looking away in disgust or completely into what was going on. I turned curiously to the screen just in time to see a man dressed in black stick a needle into the eye of a man strapped down to a chair. The man in black proceeded to fish out the eye with a spoon and pop it into his mouth, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing and smiling a deathly, bloody smile.

"Ugh!" I groaned in disgust and turned away, burying my face in Edward's shoulder.

His hand left its spot in mine only to find its way around my shoulder, pulling me closer into his reach. He didn't utter a laugh or a groan as he looked away from the screen to my hiding face. For a fraction of a second time seemed to stop. As I took in his sweet scent and felt his warm protective arms around me a jumble of thoughts collected into one: _This is what I want. _A boy like Edward was the best thing a girl could ever dream for. A boy that opened the door for her and was always happy to see her and held her close when she went threatened by the monsters on TV. I was wasting my time by following any kind of plan where I wasn't with him. To get a boy-no, a man- like Edward you can't wait for him to follow through in a plan he doesn't know about. You have to snatch him while he's still in your reach.

"The scary part's over." his soft whisper broke me out of my thoughts.

I didn't spare a look to the screen; I went straight for the gold. Or should I say emeralds? I peered up to my angel's glowing face. He looked down at me with an unfathomable expression. He looked as if he wanted to say something but he smiled gently and turned back to the screen. I wanted to pull his attention back to me and kill all the tension already but... I just couldn't. The moment didn't feel right; I chickened out. I tilted my head towards the screen but stayed in his arms. The movie went on without my attention. I saw the bloody bodies and the grossed out corpses but all I could think about were Edward's arms around me and the feeling I got when I was with him. I needed a new plan.

* * *

After the movie we went to the only Chinese place in town and ate out on the patio. I know how it looked to anyone peering in: a double date. Edward and I were joking and talking on one side of the table and Alice and Jasper were sitting arm-to-arm whispering to each other. I desperately wished it was that way. Edward was right for me, I could feel it. I wanted to call him my own and nothing but. He was perfect. His whole family was one of perfection. I felt like a hobo compared to this perfect boy. He deserved so much better than me. He could have anyone, anything, anytime. He wouldn't choose me. I was selfish and wanted him all to myself. Never in those hours in the movie theater did I think about what he wanted; my thoughts we circling around the image of us together, of the feeling in my stomach lasting forever when I was with him. I wanted him to like me-love me-like I loved him. Even if for a moment he would press his soft lips against mine, or tell me those three magical words, or just smile lovingly my way-I would be the happiest girl alive!

It started raining shortly after we finished our food. We hurried inside before the storm started and waited a few minutes in silence for the rain to calm. It was near six and we were due home soon. We were about to make a break for the car when Alice excused herself to the bathroom with Jasper following behind to the men's room. I shivered a little as the air conditioning started in the restaurant. I was looking in the way of the bathrooms when I felt a coat fall on my shoulders. Edward smiled his gorgeous smile down at me,

"You looked cold." he commented.

Oh God, that jacket smelled so good. If heaven was a fragrance it would be named _Edward_. His eyes suddenly took on a devilish look. He looked towards the way of Jasper and Alice but they were taking their time and no where in our sight. He looked back to me smiled, grabbed hold of my hand, and took t a run out of the store into the rain.

"Edward!" I shrieked.

He laughed at the rain falling down on him while he pulled me along. I gave up trying to break free from this joyous Edward and soon gave into the laughter. We skipped, tripped, and ran to the car, laughing all the way. He then twisted me as if we were ballroom dancing and ended up with me pinned there in his arms. There was a brilliant smile spread across his lips and his eyes were light and happy. He was dripping from the rain, making him look more like a supermodel than usual. He traced his hand up my arm, neck, and jaw to rest it on my cheek. His thumb ran across my skin softly, sending shocks through my system every second. I smiled at the sensation and looked up to his eyes. '_Just do it already!' _a voice in my head screamed. Before I could act upon my instincs, Edward's hand titled my face to meet his. It was raining, we were in a parking lot, we were supposed to be home; but none of that mattered at the moment. There was just Edward and me. And our lips...

* * *

**:D Ahahahahaha.  
Gosh, I'm so mean.**

**You know that friend drama that was going on last week?  
It's over. I won't have any more friend drama.  
Meaning we're not friends anymore to have drama.  
So, whatevs. I'm not sad or anything. If she's going to dump me like that without a glance back then I don't want to be her friend.**

**Next chapter:  
Finish this scene in Bella's pov?  
-or-  
Do this whole chapter in Edward's pov?**

**Suggestions?  
Comments?  
(you can tell me if I made grammar or spelling errors, I didn't edit this.)  
Everything is taken into consideration!  
****  
-mreen**


	10. First Kiss

**AN: You guys are seriously bomb.  
I don't deserve the awesome readers you are.  
Sorry I haven't updated since the ice age, I've been going through some major stuff in my life.  
You know that friendship that got ruined?  
It almost turned into police business.  
I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I figure, a couple hundred people doesn't count.  
Aha, yea. So again, I'm really sorry.  
I hope you take this chapter as an apology.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack... I don't even know a guy named Jack. Actually, in seventh grade there was this guy named Jack that sat next to me in science. God, I hated that kid. He was as white as paper and he still thought he was the most gansta kid around. AND HE NEVER SHUT UP! Once I yelled at him and he just sat there like an idiot, "Man, calm down girl." The teacher didn't even get mad; she hated him too. Alas, back to the point. I don't own jack. Who would want to own him anyways? Gross.  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten  
First Kiss

BPOV

He hesitated for a moment, our faces inches away, as if he was giving me room to back out. This thought struck me as unreal; could he really not see all the feelings I had for him? Maybe he was hesitating because he didn't mean for this to happen. Maybe we just caught up in the moment. Panic lights went off in my head, signaling an evacuation. Before my body could catch up with my brain Edward closed the small space between us with a sweet gentle kiss. I swear I about fainted. His lips were softer than I ever imagined, his hands more gentle than ever as they traced their way up my neck, jaw, cheek and ran their way through my hair. He tasted so... sweet. So unbelievably sweet that I couldn't help myself. My arms latched around his neck and pulled him closer and closer. The short sweet kiss turned into a raging romantic. I could feel him smile against my lips but he didn't pull back the slightest bit.

"Awwww!" I heard Alice coo from the other side of the parking lot.

Edward pulled back slowly, eyes serene and mouth lit with a smile. My lips tingled and my heart did a tap dance number in the pit of my stomach. I could still feel his warm hand stroking my cheek and the wind felt like his fingers running through my hair. My arms wouldn't loosen their hold on him and I was too disoriented from the kiss to let him go. As if I ever wanted to let him go. His smile grew as he extracted my arms from around his neck. He kissed each hand before placing them gently back at my side.

"Bella," he spoke softly, "I..." he looked into my eyes for a moment and barely let out a whispered, "You're beautiful."

My cheeks burned, despite the cold rain pouring down on them. We were still standing extremely close when Alice ran up to us, Jasper in hot pursuit. Alice looked pleased and smiled up at both of us. Jasper was looking as uncomfortable as I felt at the moment.

Edward coughed, "So...let's-" he cleared his throat, "We should be getting back."

* * *

The car ride home could be described in one word: uncomfortable. Alice wouldn't stop smiling at Edward and me and I couldn't feel more embarrassed. It was one thing to be kissed by the guy of your dreams, and a whole other thing to have your best friend (his sister!) and your brother be there to witness it. The red in my cheeks wouldn't die down. Half way home Alice started to doze off on Jasper's shoulder. I watched him put his arm around her and kiss her spiky hair gently. I smiled and almost let out a laugh. _You're getting hell for this Alice, _I though maliciously. I turned back to the front and peeked sideways at Edward. He was smiling slightly and his eyes were far away. I wanted to reach out and touch him. Kiss him. Run my hands through his hair. I didn't realize until then that my hand was making it's way to his. I jerked it back and cursed my wandering thoughts. Before I had so much time as to look away, a pale smooth hand took my own hand and rubbed it soothingly. I looked up to see Edward smiling and my heart did a flip. He brought my hand up to his lips and I felt the sweet warm kiss that I'd been craving. I bit my tongue to keep from giggling like a little girl. Our fingers stayed intertwined the whole way to Forks and I couldn't keep from thinking what I'd done to deserve such a perfect moment.

* * *

**  
That's it?!  
Aha, I'm sorry!  
It was good while it lasted :)  
And I'll **_**try **_**to update sooner.  
Writer's block sucks.  
Any ideas?  
**

**Brighter point:  
THIS STORY HAS OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS!!  
:DDD  
I love you guys!!**

**-mreen**


End file.
